


Through Thin Walls

by severinne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't appreciate being kept up half the night when he wasn't even part of the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



‘Morning, Jim.’

‘Fuck off.’

‘Fine.’ McCoy snatched away the coffee pot. ‘Bad manners, no biscuits either.’

‘Bad manners?’ Jim echoed incredulously. ‘What do you call it when you and Chris kept me up half the night?’

‘Bullshit.’ McCoy sipped his coffee. ‘You slept in the other room because of your meeting today. Remember, genius?’

Jim scowled balefully. ‘You’re _loud_.’

McCoy blushed.

‘Chris especially,’ he continued savagely. ‘Growls like a fucking porn star.’

‘Thank you.’ Whistling brightly, Pike wandered in, towel around his hips. Jim stammered, tired eyes wide. McCoy smirked.

‘Chris,’ he drawled. ‘Think we owe Jim here an apology.’


End file.
